fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Cupid's Quiver
|season=1 |number=3 |image=File:Cupid's Quiver title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 17, 1987 |writer=Stephen Katz |director=Atom Egoyan |previous=The Poison Pen |next=A Cup of Time }}"Cupid's Quiver" is the third episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Jack, Micki and Ryan search for a cursed statuette in the houses of a local college. When they finally find it, it's in the hands of a lonely misfit with an unrequited love for a popular girl. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cursed Antique The Cupid of Malek that makes people fall in love with the owner (Denis Forest), then forces them to kill them. Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Denis Forest as Eddie Monroe *Carolyn Dunn as Laurie Warren *Kirsten Kieferle as Bar Girl *Ross Fraser as Hastings *Kevin Lund as Bowser *Dennis Fitzgerald as Harold *Joy Boushel as Redhead *Ardon Bess as Hotel Manager *Peter Faussett as Frat Member *Matt Trueman as Alex *Patrick Tierney as Bartender *Victor Ertmanis as Jock Episode Crew *Directed by Atom Egoyan *Written by Stephen Katz *Produced by Frank Mancuso, Jr., Iain Paterson and Robert Wertheimer *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Carol Spier *Art Director - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Aude Bronson-Howard Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *John Hurle-Hobbs - First Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director *Strachan Wilson - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Kirk Cheney - Construction Coordinator *Juanita Holden - Lead Props *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Jak Oliver - Key Scenic Artist *Vic Rigler - Property Master *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser *John Wilcox - Scenic Painter Sound Department *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Frank C. Carere - Special Effects *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Mechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Michael Lennick - Visual Effects Designer Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Don Caulfield - Best Boy *Frank Merino - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Deirdre Bowen - Casting Assistant *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *James Crammond - Production Accountant *Rob Hedden - Story Consultant *Tracy Kennedy - Assistant to Producer *Dawn MacNair - Assistant Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Consultant References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583307/ Cupid's Quiver] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes